


Office!Trohley

by Thisisivyleague



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisivyleague/pseuds/Thisisivyleague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Andy's the boss of a company and hes tired of his boyfri- secretary giving him those looks that are filled with lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office!Trohley

There goes that fucking secretary again,Andy thought to himself.That secretary with the perfect fucking ass and those perfect blue fucking eyes. Not to mention the sin filled smirk he would give when he knew Andy was staring. Joseph was the little fuckers name.Just thinking about him made Andy grit his teeth in annoyance. The way Joe was looking at him from across the room would definitely not go unpunished.  
Joe licked his lips,pulling his bottom one into a playful bite. He bent down to pick up a pen that he “accidentally” dropped, showing off his ass again. After he finished talking a coworker, he made way for his desk, which happened to be right outside Andy’s office.  
Joe was just about to sit down as Andy walked up to him, wearing a serious expression. Joe justproceeded sitting down, smirking cockily. “How may I service you, Mr. Hurley?”  
“I need to speak with you in my office.Immediately,” he demanded, obviously not in any mood for flirting. Not wanting to piss off Andy,Joe wiped his smug grin from his face and obediently followed Andy into his office. Nervous that he may be getting fired for whatever reason, his mind began to wander with anything and everything that he might’ve done wrong in the month he’s been here.  
“Yes sir?” Joe was sure his voice almost cracked.Andy motioned for him to shut the door and sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.Joe swiftly did so as Andy made two drinks for the both of them.Handing one to Joe,Andy moved some papers and sat on the desk,one leg over the other.“Joseph,” he began, peering at him through his eyelashes as he took a drink from his glass of water.  
“Yes sir,” he repeated, voice shaking this time. This made Andy chuckle a bit, dropping the serious tone. “Relax,” he mumbled. “You aren’t going to get laid off.” Not laid off, but perhaps a different type of laid,Andy smirked around his glass at the thought.  
Joe immediately relaxed, feeling comfortable to take a small sip of his drink. “So then,Hurley. What can I do you for?” His mischievous look came back to his face.  
Andy smirked and slowly lifted himself of the desk, walking towards to draw the blinds. “I think you know exactly what I want.” His voice grew dark with the sin of lust.  
Joe just bit his lip down and cockedan eyebrow. “You might have to be a little clearer than that.” He pulled Andy towards him by his belt loops, coming face to face with the half bulge.Joe’s hot breath against his clothed cock sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t help but letting out a dissatisfied groan.  
“What was that?” Joe smirked devilishly as he mouthed over the now full imprint of Andy’s dick, making his own twitch with interest.  
“Fuck,Joe,” Andy nearly whispered out,running a hand through Joe's hair. “I want to fuck you,” Andy's voice trailed off after he bit down on his lip to prevent a moan.  
“How? Hard and dirty,” Joe dragged his tongue up the fabric, the cloth tickling his tongue on the way up. “Or soft and slow?” Fumbling with the zipper, he finally revealed thosebeautiful skin-tight faded black boxer briefs. Once he tore past those,Andy’s dick decided to make an appearance, standing at full attention. He groaned as he finally felt free of his pants. “Tell me how you want me, boss,” his words muffled as he took Andy’s length into his mouth.Andy struggled to speak out the few simple words, something along of “Desk. Now.”  
Joe bobbed his head up and down, glancing up at Andy, giving him a mischievous look before forcing himself even further; stopping after he gagged a few times on the head. He pulled his head off of Andy’s dick, drool dribbling down his chin and neck. “Or what?” He smirked, resting a hand on Andy’s ass.With the hand still in Joe’s hair,Andy pulled harshly so they could make eye contact. “Or I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk.” His voice made Joe whimper softly.  
“You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” Joe rose to his feet,meaning he was standing high above his boss. Leaning in, he kissed him roughly, tongue exploring his mouth.Andy replied with as much, if not more, passion. They spun slowly,Joe switching spots with Andy so that his ass was resting on the corner of the desk. Joe began undoing the buttons of his white shirt and loosening his tie. “So I take that as option number one?” He mumbled between fast breaths as they attempted to catch their breath.  
Andy smirked, hot breath against Joe’s neck. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see…” He reached down, palming the bulge in Joe’s pants, teasing him. His teeth grazed against the neck of his secretary,earning a gasp and moan from him. “Something tells me that you might like pain a bit too much,” Andy smirked,biting hard on Joe’s neck. He didn’t need a response, as his dick had twitched, leaking through the fabric and onto Andy’s hand.  
“Tsk tsk tsk,” Andy mocked. “So close so soon?”  
Joe whimpered in response to Andy, grinding needily into Andy’s hand. “Please just fuck me, Andy! Fuck me until I can't walk straight!”  
Andy couldn’t say no to that,even if there was just a knock at the door. Wait, what? He glanced over to the door, placing a hand over Joe’s mouth.  
“Mister Hurley?” Pete, his coworker called in, his sound muffled by the door. “Your secretary made an appointment for us today?”  
Andy cursed under his breath,shooting a look at Joe, who replied with puppy eyes and an innocent shrug. “Get under the desk,” he whispered to the man sitting on his desk.Joe nodded and followed his orders.Taking his seat, dick still out but covered by his desk, Andy called back. “I’m ready for you, Mister Wentz.”  
The blonde haired man shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind him.He took his seat and began discussing the work that would have to be done to improve the company.  
While that was happening,Joe had been working over Andy’s dick with his tongue and hands. It was going unnoticed until Joe had accidentally gagged himself on Andy's dick, making a strange noise that Andy would somehow have to recover from Pete cocked an eyebrow, obviously questioning his boss. “You okay there, boss-man?”  
Andy nodded his head. “Perhaps we should reschedule. Tomorrow, same time?” He groaned out, glaring at Joe for a brief moment.  
Pete nodded, quite grossed out. “Get well soon, boss.” He quickly left, grabbing some hand sanitizer on his way out.  
Joe burst out into laughter, earning a death glare from Andy. “You’re gonna pay for that,” he smirked, lifting him up in one motion and setting Joe back on the desk again. Nearly ripping Joe’s dress pants and boxer briefs off, pulling out a blindfold from his desk drawer and putibg it on Joe just a little too tight but not even to cut off blood circulation.Andy smirked and greedily left marks on Joe. Joe melted into a puddle of choked back moans as he arched his back.  
He slowly leaned backwards, the wood and papers against him made him reel with anticipation. Andy began the process of prepping Joe, slowly slipping one finger into his ass and giving a few thrusts.Joe reached down and ran a hand through Andy’s gelled hair, balling it up in a fist as he tried fucking himself onto his finger.Andy slid a second in, and then a third. “Fucking hell, Andy,” Joe mouthed, not trusting his voice at all. Pinned down by Andy’s free tattooed hand, he writhed and begged for more.  
Just as he was about to open his mouth, Andy retracted his hand and quickly removed the rest of their clothing. He craved for skin on skin contact; maybe even lusting for it. His head became foggy as he waspulled into a rough and passionate kiss. Their tongues moved swift against each other. They muffled each other’s moans, practically swallowing the sounds.  
It wasn’t long until Andy found himself at Joe’s ass.Joe had made his way so his feet were on the floor, but he was bent over the desk’s corner. “Fuck me already,Andy,” Joe whined impatiently, grinding back into Andy. He just smirked, teasing his cock at Joe’s ass, only pressing in a bit. He held Joe in place so he couldn’t ram himself backwards. “Andy, please!”  
Andy didn’t hesitate to thrust with all his might into Joe, quickly shoving his fingers down the secretary’s throat to prevent much sound from escaping.Joe cried out loudly, tears stinging his eyes fromthe pain that was soon fucked away. “Fuck, Mister Hurley, so good,” Joe moaned around the fingers as he tried meeting Andy’s hard and fast thrusts only to be restricted by the powerful hands that held him still.  
After giving a rough slap to the ass, Andy leaned forward and bit down on Joe’s ear. “You like that?” He hummed into Joe’s ear,everything Joe felt was even more hyped with the blindfold on.His senses were even more sensible and he could feel everything 10x more and it was fucking hot.Andy's breath on Joes neck as he thrusted into him and Joe just wanted to melt into each touch of the body and scream out his name but he couldn't exactly do that.Everything was hyper sensitive but its what Joe enjoyed most about his time with Andy speeding his thrusts as he neared climax. He used one hand ball a fist of hair and use it to guide himself in and out of Joe’s ass, taking the other out of his mouth and letting it hang free.  
Joe was nearing his climax also, having had pre-cum onto some of the documents that he had just run copies of for Andy. Guess he really was going to be put to work after this.Joe met Andy with each thrust, syncing perfectly. soft groans and choked moans decorated the room, hopefully not heard from under the door.  
“God, Joe. Your ass is perfect for me,” he spoke lowly. “Made just for my cock, weren’t you?”  
“Fuck yeah, Andy, ‘course I was,” Joe moaned out with each thrust. Their thrusts became more desperate and uneven as they both began cumming.“Fucking Damn,Joe,” Andy breathed out, pulling his hair once more as he reared into Joe’s ass once more before cumming into him.  
As Andy was busy doing this,Joe was writhing with pleasure and sensitivity from the blindfold, nearly blacking out from the orgasm.He might’ve accidentally came all over the desk, though he is sure that Andy probably wouldn’t mind cleaning that up.  
They stayed in this position for a little while to catch their breath and regain any common sense might’ve left outside. Andy was the first one to move, pulling away and gathering their clothes and undoing the blindfold. After neatly folding them and putting away the blindfold he fetched a towel from the bathroom and walked over to clean up.Joe had collapsed over the desk, still breathing heavily. His arms shook as he tried to prop himself up. “God damn, Mister Hurley,” he smirked and grabbed his underwear from the pile next to him. “I can get used to that.” He slipped his boxers and pants back on, leaving his fly unzipped. Slowly but surely, he stood back up and waded towards Andy, gently kissing his neck as he tried to finish cleaning up. Throwing down the rag,Andy quickly countered, pushing Joe into the wall, attacking his jaw with bites and kisses.  
Startled, Joe blinked back.Andyjust smirked and went back to cleaning. “You aren’t the only one who likes to play dirty in this office, Joe.”  
Joe grinned and finished getting dressed. “That was fun, boss. We should do it again sometime soon… Like maybe tonight. At our house?”It was only at work that they were not in a relationship.Seeing the smirk on Andy's face widen,Joe got the memo. He shuffled out of the door after taking one last long gaze at the man.  
It wasn’t until Andy had begun to get dressed that he noticed something was missing. He looked down, examining his body. Shirt, tie, underwear…. That little fucker, Andy thought to himself. He furiously stomped over to the phone, calling Joe’s desk number. You could practically hear the shit eating grin as he said hello.  
“Joe Trohman, so help me God,Where the fuck are my pants.”Joe came crawling back to Andy's office to return the pants and have a quick make out with Andy.  
"Alright babe I'll see you at home" Joe left a soft kiss after his make out session with his boyfriend.  
"Mr.Hurley" Andy corrected.  
"Sorry, Mr.Hurley, I thought I was able to have my loving boyfriend right now not my boss."Joe huffed out.  
"I'm always you boss baby" Andy smirked and left a rough kiss to Joes lips.It was always like this at work.They didn't act in a relationship unless they were the usually alone and kissing one another. Joe remembered he had a meeting to get to by two which was in ten minutes.  
"Alright babe I have a meeting to get to I'll see you at home" Joe said and pecked Andy's lips one more timeas he left the office with his own clothes this time and hurried to the meeting waiting to go home and thanking god that it was Friday.


End file.
